Si hubiera
by Meychu
Summary: Y cuando lo ves, no puedes evitar pensar en todos los buenos momentos que habrían vivido si tan solo no se hubiera acostado con ella. Pero los "hubiera" no existen, y es hora de aceptarlo.


Ya saben, nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

* * *

¿Cómo en un momento, un instante, se puede destruir la felicidad?

No lo entiendes, o quizás no quieras entender.

Sin embargo los hechos son contundentes y no puedes hacer caso omiso a ello. Delante de ti se encuentra_ ella._

_Little__ J._

Pequeña y sucia arpía. Intuías que esto iba a suceder en algún momento, muy dentro tuyo sabías que estaba destinado a pasar. Desde que él había intentado sobrepasarse con ella hacía dos años, lo pensaste.

Creíste que la pequeña Humphrey se acostaría con él, sin medir las consecuencias de ese acto estúpido y arriesgado en iguales medidas y después podrías humillarla, tal como hacías con todas las perdedoras que perdían su virginidad con Chuck Bass.

Claro, no contabas con enamorarte perdidamente de él y ser... una más del montón.

Duele.

Duele cómo si te hubieras tirado de lo más alto del Empire State, es mucho peor que cuando te rechazaron en Hale, es horrible, es un nudo en la garganta; un vacío en el estomago.

Una puñalada al corazón.

No puedes evitar que las lágrimas se arremolinen en tus ojos; inquietas, esperando para salir en cualquier momento, sin embargo haces un esfuerzo sobre humano para retenerlas, no les darías el lujo de verte caer.

Porque obviamente no es una casualidad que Dan esté allí —Estás segura que no es para defender el inexistente honor de su hermana pequeña— sino para mostrarte lo que el mundo te decía a gritos: Chuck no te ama, ni lo hará.

Estallas, no soportas más y gritas, insultas y amenazas a la rubia que se encuentra delate tuyo. Pero ahí, Daniel te lo recuerda: Todo inicia y termina en Chuck.

No podían faltar Rufus y Lilly, para hacer parecer la escena parte de un culebrón barato. Se llevan a la niña —No tan niña— a quién sabe donde. Realmente no te importa, con tal de que ella desaparezca de tu vida, estaría bien que fuera a vivir a los Alpes Suizos, si deseara.

Serena arriba al lugar, preguntándote si estás bien. Ni siquiera puedes hacer un comentario irónico al respecto, algo así como: _"¿Es que no te das cuenta solo con verme?"_ Simplemente asientes con la cabeza y tu mejor amiga entiende.

Se va, seguida del otro espectador indeseado.

Lo miras y el recuerdo de tu primera vez en su limousine aparece en tu mente.

¿Se enamorará de ella? Es la primera pregunta que te haces.

Por una parte deseas que si, porque sabes por propia experiencia que romperá las ilusiones de la chica, así como lo hizo contigo.

Por otro lado, no quieres. Eso no debe pasar.

Él intenta excusarse. ¡Cómo si eso fuera medianamente posible! Y no lo escuchas, podría estar diciéndote que lo indujeron los extraterrestres que a ti te daría igual.

Chuck se acostó con Jenny.

Bass y Humphrey, juntos, desnudos, en una cama. Es lo único en lo que puedes concentrarte. En la imagen mental de ellos dos besándose con desesperación, lujuria; en el mismo lugar donde semanas atrás habían estado ustedes dos. Cuando todavía eran una feliz pareja, cuando creían amarse con locura y pasión.

Antes de que él arruinara todo.

No puedes evitar pensar en los buenos momentos que habrían vivido si el no se hubiera acostado con ella, si no te hubiera utilizado como medio de cambio para recuperar su amado hotel.

Quizás se hubieran casado, hubieran viajado por el mundo o tendrían hijos en el futuro, dos pequeños castaños, de ojos marrones, ambos vestidos con trajes de alta costura; tal vez Channel, o Armani...

Pero tus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando Chuck menciona su nombre.

Y lo enfrentas, le gritas que esa noche; la que escasos minutos antes parecía ser una de las mejores de tu vida, no ocurrió. Que se olvide de eso y de ti.

Te marchas, pues ya no puedes contener las lágrimas ni un segundo más. Además, no deseas siquiera estar en el mismo lugar que él.

Paras el primer taxi que ves, sin preocuparte mucho por ello, y ya, resguardada dentro del vehículo rompes a llorar —No sin antes decirle al curioso chofer que mantenga los ojos en la avenida—. Te das cuenta que los 'hubiera' no existen y que de nada sirve pensar en el futuro que _hubieras _pasado a su lado.

Pues él ha roto tu presente.

* * *

Para empezar, no tengo nada en contra de Jenny, en serio. Aclarado ese punto, el fic no me convence del todo, pero honestamente no encuentro que es exactamente lo que no me gusta, así que decidí subirlo de todas maneras; solo espero que no esté muy OoC

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
